Os Anjos songfic
by Claudinha Black
Summary: Uma história de amor e destruição durante a 2 Guerra Mundial


Sinopse: Europa, década de 40. O mundo inteiro está em guerra, e nem só os trouxas estão a mercê da crueldade e da bestialidade do maior conflito da história da humanidade. E é neste cenário de caos que dois jovens vivem uma intensa e destrutiva história de amor . 

N/A: Talvez esse seja o casal mais improvável de HP, mas mesmo asism, escrevi essasongfic."Os Anjos" é uma das mais intrigantes letras do Renato Russo, permitindo inúmeras interpretações. Aqui, ela aparece como um parelelo às crueldades cometidas durante a 2ª Guerra Mundial.

****

Os Anjos

__

(Renato Russo)

.   
Hoje não dá   
Hoje não dá   
Não sei mais o que dizer   
E nem o que pensar   
Hoje não dá   
Hoje não dá   
A maldade humana agora não tem nome   
Hoje não dá 

Londres, outono de 1943 

Eram três horas da manhã, e o clarão diante de sua janela indicava que Londres estava novamente sendo bombardeada. Minerva acordou, exasperada. Desde que voltara para casa, não conseguia se acostumar com o fato de que o mundo estava em guerra. "Uma guerra de trouxas", pensou contrariada. Mas logo se arrependeu, lembrando-se de que pelo menos sua casa estava protegida, e nenhuma bomba poderia atingi-la, ao contrário dos trouxas, que não tinham como se defender. Só não entendia porque seu pai cismara em permanecer em Londres, enquanto poderiam estar ainda mais seguros na Escócia, sua terra natal. 

London, Autumm of 1943

It was 3 AM, and the lights in front of her window showed that London was once more bombarded. Minerva woke up, with irritation. Since she was came back home, didn't believe that the world was in war. "A muggle's war", she thinks. But she repented herself quicly, when remembered the her house was protected, on the contrary of the muggles, who can't defense themselves. The only thing she didn't understand was why her father wants stay in London, while they would be safe in Scotland, their borned country.

__

"Prefiria estar em Hogwarts agora...pelo menos no castelo eu podia ignorar a existência da guerra..."...aqueles últimos sete anos haviam sido os melhores de sua vida. Agora que acabara, sentia falta do castelo, dos amigos, de Hogsmeade, do Profº Dumbledore, sempre pronto a ouví-la...talvez Hogwarts significara muito mais para Minerva do que para qualquer outro aluno...exceto talvez Tom, que assim como ela também dedicara-se à escola, primeiro apenas como um simples aluno, depois monitor, e finalmente monitor-chefe da Sonserina... 

Agora, completamente sem sono, Minerva McGonagall levantou-se, e tirou de dentro da gaveta do criado-mudo uma foto tirada em Hogwarts, pouco antes da formatura. No retrato, um rapaz alto, com cabelos e olhos negros lhe sorria, acenando alegremente. A jovem sentiu um agradável estremecimento pelo corpo, e lembrou-se de seu último encontro com Tom Riddle, poucos dias atrás. Se seu pai apenas imaginasse onde e com quem passava suas tardes de outono, provavelmente a essa hora a moça estaria bem longe de casa. Mas os riscos valiam a pena, e seus encontros com o rapaz quebravam a monotomia de sua vida pós-Hogwarts. Não sabia dizer se o amava...mas gostava de sua companhia, e era isso o que mais lhe importava. Voltou para a cama, e lembrou-se que no dia seguinte tinha outro encontro marcado...forçou-se a pegar no sono novamente. Esqueceu-se da guerra, dos trouxas que morriam, das bombas que ainda caiam sobre Londres... 

( Pegue duas medidas de estupidez   
Junte trinta e quatro partes de mentira   
Coloque tudo numa forma untada previamente   
Com promessas não cumpridas   
Adicione a seguir o ódio e a inveja   
Às dez colheres cheias de burrice   
Mexa tudo e misture bem   
E não se esqueça: antes de levar ao forno   
Temperar com essência de espírito de porco   
Duas xícaras de indiferença   
E um tabelete e meio de preguiça ) __

Em fins da década de 30, um bruxo até então desconhecido surgiu na Inglaterra, pregando a separação entre os mundos dos bruxos e trouxas. Suas idéias no começo pareceram estranhas, mas logo surgiram pessoas que se simpatizaram com o bruxo baixinho e aparentemente frágil. Seu nome era Grindelwald. 

O Ministério da Magia não lhe deu confiança até meados de 1941, quando uma horda de bruxos invadiu uma vila no sul da Inglaterra, expulsando todos os trouxas que moravam no local. Aparentemente, não houve vítimas fatais, mas a magia negra utilizada no local impedia a volta dos moradores. Aquele foi o primeiro de uma série de ataques, sempre no mesmo estilo. A situação começou a chamar atenção do Primeiro-Ministro trouxa, e este, em conferência com o Ministro da Magia, exigiu que a situação fosse controlada. _"Como se não bastassem os nazistas, ainda tenho que me preocupar com os loucos que aparecem no meio da sua gente?"_ , foi o que disse o político, ao fim da entrevista.

Mas Grindelwald não foi derrotado, e continuou com seus ataques até o verão de 1943, quando deu o seu grande golpe: reunindo cerca de cinquenta homens, invadiu o Ministério da Magia, e tomou o poder a força, destituindo o ministro do seu cargo. Até então o bruxo ainda não havia matado ninguém, mas naquela noite pelo menos duas dezenas de pessoas foram assassinadas enquanto o prédio era invadido. No entanto, Grindelwald não se conformou, e sentindo o gosto bom do poder, deu ordens para que Azkaban fosse aberta, libertando todos os criminosos lá encerrados. Esse foi o seu grande erro. Na Cornualha, de onde partiam os barcos para a famigerada ilha-prisão, ninguém se dobrou ao seu governo, impedindo a invasão de Azkaban. Cinco dias depois de ter tomado o poder, viu Londres ser dominada pelos aliados do Ministro. E então Grindelwald fugiu. Para a Alemanha. E fez o que nenhum bruxo das trevas jamais fizera antes. E depois dele, ninguém mais o fez também. Aliou-se a um trouxa, que atendia pelo nome de Adolf Hitler.

__

***

Londres, inverno de 1944 

Minerva atravessou rapidamente o parque, ignorando a neve que caía sobre Londres naquela tarde. Quando viu Tom parado a alguns metros de distância, ajeitou o chapéu, que estava praticamente caindo sobre seus olhos, e arrumou melhor a capa sobre os seus ombros. Beleza nunca fora o seu forte, mas se preocupava com sua aparência. Principalmente para impressionar o rapaz. 

Aproximou-se por detrás do rapaz, e fechou-lhe os olhos com as mãos, enquanto ele puxava os seus braços inultimente.

Como se eu não soubesse que era você, Minnie...- ele virou-se, e a moça finalmente soltou-o – porque você demorou tanto?

Culpa do meu pai...queria a todo custo que trouxesse a minha irmã junto...você sabe como ele é...

E qual foi a mentira dessa vez? – perguntou o rapaz, apertando-a pela cintura, sorrindo-lhe maliciosamente.

Disse que ia fazer compras de Natal...- estavam tão próximos que Minerva podia sentir-lhe o hálito quente – eu não sei se ele acreditou, enfim...

Você sabe que não...- Tom a puxou ainda mais para perto de si, e a beijou com força, chamando a atenção dos trouxas que passavam por ali. Afinal, não era de bom tom uma moça de família beijar o namorado no meio do parque, em plena luz do dia...- que tal se formos para algum lugar mais tranqüilo?

***

Deitada sobre a cama de Tom, Minerva observava atentamente o quarto alugado onde o rapaz vivia, num bairro do subúrbio bruxo de Londres. Por mais que se esforçasse, não conseguia se acostumar muito com o lugar. Mas ele dizia que gostava dali, onde tinha sossego para estudar à vontade. Era o que ele mais fazia: ficar horas e horas debruçado sobre os livros. Havia sido assim desde Hogwarts. E ele não mudara. Minerva só não entendia como Tom ganhava a vida, mas toda vez que ela tocava nesse assunto, ele ficava irritado, e desconversava. Ela então aprendera que o certas coisas não deviam ser ditas. E calava-se. Desde que tivesse Tom sempre ao seu lado, para amá-la até esgotar todas as suas forças, Minerva fingia não ligar para suas excentricidades. 

O rapaz saíra para buscar a correspondência, e voltou para o quarto com a expressão carregada. Olhou para Minerva ainda nua sobre a cama, enroscada nos lençóis. Sentiu o seu corpo implorar para deitar-se mais uma vez, entregar-se àquela garota, tornar-se apenas o garoto de dezoito anos que era, sozinho e vulnerável. Mas há muito tempo ele decidira não demonstrar nenhuma fraqueza, e tornar-se cada dia mais forte, mais poderoso. Mesmo se isso significasse um sacrifício. 

Minnie...precisamos conversar...
Não pode ser mais tarde? O dia ainda nem escureceu...
Não...- ele balançou a cabeça – escute, querida...eu vou precisar viajar...e não sei quanto tempo vou ficar fora...
E para onde você vai? E por que?
Vou para Berlim...e...é...um assunto confidencial...

Minerva o encarou demoradamente, tentando ler em suas feições algum sinal, obter alguma resposta. Mas o rosto de Tom estava impassível. Sentiu uma lágrima escorrer pelo seu rosto, e mais do que depressa a limpou. 

Não há nenhuma chance de você permanecer na Inglaterra? Por Merlim, Tom...fale alguma coisa!! O que você quer que eu diga, Minerva? Que eu não vou para poder ficar ao seu lado? Você é inteligente, e sabe muito bem que não vou dizê-lo... E nós dois? E tudo o que houve entre nós, nada significa para você? O que você carrega dentro do peito, uma pedra de gelo? 

Mais uma vez, o silêncio. A moça vestiu-se rapidamente, pegou o chapéu e a bolsa e saiu do quarto, ganhando a rua rapidamente. Tom sabia que se não agisse logo, a perderia para sempre...desaparatou na calçada e olhou em torno, procurando Minerva. Percorreu todo um quarteirão até achá-la novamente. 

Me escuta...- disse, segurando-lhe o braço com força. Você já disse tudo o que havia para ser dito...me solta, por favor...ou eu grito Fique quieta e me escute...não quero brigar...Minerva, quero que venha comigo...para Berlim... 

Tom sabia que iria se arrepender depois. Mas naquele momento tudo o que queria era tê-la ao seu lado, sentir sua companhia,...abraçou-a com ternura, esquecendo-se de que aquela não seria uma viagem de lua-de-mel. 

*** Hoje não dá   
Hoje não dá   
Está um dia tão bonito lá fora   
E eu quero brincar   
Mas hoje não dá   
Hoje não dá   
Vou consertar a minha asa quebrada   
E descansar Berlim, Primavera de 1945 

Se pudesse voltar ao tempo, Minerva talvez nunca tivesse abandonado a sua casa para seguir Tom num destino incerto na Alemanha. Aquele país lhe inspirava medo, devido às horríveis histórias que ouvira a respeito dos nazistas. 

Não fizera amigos em Berlim, e caminhava pelas ruas da capital alemã sempre com medo. Sentia que a qualquer momento poderiam perceber que ela era britânica, e prendê-la por um motivo qualquer. A ofensiva aliada avançava sobre a Alemanha, e logo a guerra poderia ganhar as ruas de Berlim. Por isso, quase não se afastava do bairro bruxo onde viviam. Ali, pelo menos os soldados de Hitler não apareciam. 

No entanto, não podia dizer que aqueles foram meses totalmente ruins. Estava ao lado de Tom, era isso o que importava. Mas havia horas em que o rapaz a assustava, principalmente quando permanecia longas horas em silêncio. Nesses momentos, Minerva apenas o observava através da luz das velas, e via o seu rosto cada vez mais sombrio. E sentia medo...

Eventualmente, Tom a levava para jantar. Eram os poucos momentos realmente de paz entre os dois, quando esqueciam os problemas que começavam a aparecer na convivência diária...ele sorria, mantinha a expressão leve, e quase voltava a ser o rapaz por quem se apaixonara em Hogwarts, três anos atrás...

Mas sempre que o rapaz saía misteriosamente à noite, sem dizer-lhe para onde ia, Minerva sentia o seu coração roer-se de ciúmes e raiva. Então, arriscara tudo para _aquilo_?

Gostaria de não saber destes crimes atrozes   
É todo dia agora e o que vamos fazer ?   
Quero voar p'rá bem longe mas hoje não dá   
Não sei o que pensar e nem o que dizer Berlim, 8 de Maio de 1945 - Manhã Eu posso saber para onde você vai? – Minerva perguntou, rispidamente enquanto Tom arrumava uma pequena valise. – ou você vai continuar a não me dar satisfação? É uma viagem curta, Minerva...amanhã ou depois eu estou de volta... Você pensa que eu sou uma idiota? – gritou, nervosamente – eu não aguento mais...nos últimos dias você tem estado distante, quase não fala comigo...o que houve? Você arrumou outra mulher? Fale alguma coisa, se defenda...!! Não há nada...não tenho outra mulher, mas eu preciso ir...e não é você quem vai me impedir... 

E Tom saiu, batendo a porta atrás de si. Minerva olhou em torno do quarto, pensando o quanto idiota havia sido desde que chegara a Alemanha. Deixara para trás toda a sua vida, seus sonhos apenas para seguir o homem por quem estava apaixonada_..."Estava...você não vale nenhuma lágrima, Tom Riddle..."_

Berlim, mesmo dia, final da tarde 

Cansada de ficar em casa, lamentando-se, Minerva resolveu sair, andar um pouco e espairecer, para depois pensar qual rumo tomaria. Pensou em assistir a algum filme no cinema, ou tomar um sorvete...

Mal pisou na rua, viu pessoas saindo de todas as casas, soltando alegres fagulhas de suas varinhas. Era uma comemoração, algo que não acontecia há muito tempo...

Ahn...poderia me dizer o que está acontecendo? – perguntou, com seu rudimentar alemão, à uma alegre senhora sorridente. Ainda não sabe? Grindelwald acabou de cair...sabe de quem falo? O bruxo inglês que queria separar os trouxas de nós...foi preso hoje... Grindelwald caiu...mas como? Dizem que foi um bruxo inglês...um tal de Dubled...Dumbledorrre...é, acho que é isso...um nome complicado, não? 

Para Minerva, foi como se uma campainha soasse em seus ouvidos. Seu ex-professor estava em Berlim...seria bom encontrá-lo, pensou. Agradeceu a mulher e desaparatou. 

A Berlim dos trouxas estava tomada por uma agitação nunca vista. As pessoas corriam pelas ruas, algumas alegres, outras com uma profunda expressão de decepção no olhar. Somente quando viu os tanques dos aliados entrando pela cidade, foi que Minerva entendeu o que acontecia ali...a Alemanha finalmente capitulara. Havia sido coincidência o fato de Grindelwald também ter sido derrotado naquele dia? Naquele momento, não soube responder.

Achou, com certa facilidade, a Embaixada do Ministério da Magia britânico. Havia ali também uma movimentação fora do comum, e jornalistas se amontoavam, tentando entrar no prédio. Minerva forçou passagem entre os homens, e finalmente conseguiu entrar.

A senhorita não pode entrar...- disse um guarda, grosseiramente – são ordens do ministério.

Eu preciso falar com Alvo Dumbledore...é urgente.

Moça, todos querem falar com Dumbledore. – o homem sorriu cinicamente – agora, por favor, queira retirar-se.

O senhor não me entende...eu fui aluna de Dumbledore, ele me conhece, fale para ele que Minerva McGonagall está aqui...e..e se o senhor não chamá-lo, eu invado esse prédio... – sacou a varinha e a apontou para o guarda, decidida. Podia estar parecendo uma louca, mas o que isso importava?

O homem a olhou por alguns instantes, e em seguida retirou-se, recomendando-lhe que permanecesse no local. Antes, porém, prudentemente a desarmou. Voltou minutos depois, o que para Minerva pareceu uma eternidade.

E então?

Me acompanhe – respondeu-lhe secamente.

Minerva entrou numa sala repleta de homens do ministério, parabenizando Alvo Dumbledore por sua fantástica atuação na derrota de Grindelwald. Ele pareceu-lhe cansado e incomodado com tanta gente ao seu redor. A moça sentiu-se intimidada, mas quando professor reconheceu a ex-aluna, afastou-se discretamente em sua direção.

Minerva, eu já esperava por você...- abraçou-a ternamente, como se fosse sua filha. A moça aproveitou o ombro do bruxo, e chorou mansinho, descarregando toda a mágoa dos últimos meses.

Como você sabia que eu estava em Berlim? – perguntou, por fim.

Eu já lhe digo...mas venha...vamos para uma sala mais vazia...nós precisamos conversar...

Apesar do protesto de todos os homens ( "o que ele pode ter de tão sério para conversar com uma garota, depois de tudo o que aconteceu hoje?) , Dumbledore retirou Minerva da sala, levando-a para outro recinto. 

Eu esqueci de lhe parabenizar, professor...por hoje...

Obrigado...mas não foi mérito só meu...e não precisa mais me chamar de professor, Minerva – ele a fitou com seus olhos azuis brilhantes - Grindelwald foi traído...

Por alguns instantes, Minerva tentou absorver o que havia acabado de ouvir. Mas mesmo assim, nada a preparara para o que Dumbledore lhe disse em seguida:

Eu recebi uma mensagem do Riddle...nela, ele dava todas as instruções para encontrarmos Grindelwald...ele estava acuado desde que Hitler suicidou-se. A aliança entre os dois quebrou-se, e os alemães já estavam cansados de tanta guerra, tanto os trouxas como os bruxos...

Então você quer dizer que...que o Tom...ele estava envolvido com as atividades de Grindelwald? E depois o traiu? Mas...porque?

Dumbledore tirou um envelope de dentro das vestes.

Ele me deixou instruções para lhe entregar essa carta...

Então foi por isso que você sabia que eu estava aqui? E você não teve mais nenhuma notícia dele?

Não...infelizmente não sabemos do seu paradeiro...

Com a mão trêmula, a moça abriu o pedaço de pergaminho, e leu avidamente as poucas linhas escritas por Tom:

__

Minerva,

Sei que você deve ter muitas dúvidas agora, e espero esclarecê-las. Neste momento, Grindelwald já deve estar morto...ou preso, não importa. Era esse o destino que o esperava mesmo. Sim, minha querida, eu fiz parte do bando dele desde que nós terminamos Hogwarts, e vim para a Alemanha na esperança que ele se aliasse aos bruxos locais...mas Grindelwald cometeu o grande erro de se juntar a um trouxa, e perdeu muita força entre os seus próprios companheiros...não foi difícil mandar uma mensagem para o idiota do Dumbledore, e fazer com que nosso ex-professor o encurralasse...

Jamais admiti, e nunca irei aceitar a união de bruxos com trouxas, Minerva. Os sangue-ruins nos enfraquesem, diluindo o nosso poder. Esse foi o grande erro de Grindelwald, e por isso o traí...e foi só o começo...agora, preciso sumir por uns tempos...vai haver pessoas que tentarão me encontrar, e querer vingança. Mas ninguém irá me encontrar. Não me procure, não queira obter notícias minhas...siga a sua vida, Minnie.

Um dia nos encontraremos de novo.

T.S.Riddle

Ao terminar a leitura, sentiu a garganta arder, mas recusou-se a derramar uma lágrima sequer. Já não valia mais a pena continuar a insistir numa história que já não existia mais.

- Eu posso lhe pedir um favor, professor? Me leve de volta para casa...

***

Só nos sobrou do amor   
A falta que ficou... Glasglow, Escócia – Maio de 1945 

Minerva observou o antigo sobrado de sua família do outro lado da rua tranquila , em Glasglow. Soubera que logo após sua partida, seu pai voltara para a Escócia, para fugir dos comentários maledizentes da vizinhança em Londres. Agora, de volta à casa onde passara toda a sua infância, a moça apenas perguntava-se qual era a chance do seu pai perdoá-la...respirou profundamente, e olhou para Dumbledore, que a acompanhara durante toda a viagem de volta para a Grã-Bretanha. 

É hora de você enfrentar a vida de frente, Minerva...quanto tempo mais você acha que conseguirá evitar o seu pai? E se ele não me aceitar de volta, profess...quero dizer, Alvo? As portas de Hogwarts sempre estarão abertas para você...mas eu tenho certeza de que você e seu pai se entenderão novamente. Espero que você esteja certo...bem, eu acho que é hora de ir...como eu vou poder lhe agradecer? Nunca se esquecendo do seu velho professor, Minerva – Dubledore a encarou, sorrindo – e seja feliz, minha cara. 

A moça sorriu-lhe de volta, e o abraçou emocionada. Atravessou a rua rapidamente, com o coração saltando-lhe no peito a cada passo que dava. Estava de volta ao seu lar, de onde jamais deveria ter saído...se pelo menos soubesse que aquele seria o desfecho de sua história com Riddle. Sabia que jamais iria esquecê-lo...mas sabia também que precisava seguir em frente com sua vida. Antes de entrar no jardim, Minerva olhou para trás, e sorriu mais uma vez para Dumbledore. Em seguida atravessou o gramado, e bateu na porta. Sentia medo, mas a esperança de rever sua família era maior que o medo que sentia. Não, não se arrependera realmente de tudo o que fizera... *** Dumbledore aguardou enquanto a moça entrava pelo jardim, e a viu ser recebida na porta por uma criada, e entrar...então, respirou aliviado. De uma certa forma, sabia que aquela não seria a última vez que veria sua ex-aluna. Quanto à Riddle...bem, jamais se enganara quanto à natureza do rapaz. Sabia que um dia ele voltaria...era só uma questão de tempo...Com uma sensação de dever cumprido, voltou para Hogwarts, o seu mundo e seu lar. 

FIM 


End file.
